


Anytime You Need a Friend

by xtremeroswellian



Series: Before I Knew You [5]
Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen, Instant messaging used to be really popular back in the day, Or maybe I was a big nerd IDK, online chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: "Remember how excited we were to start working here last summer?"She smiled. "Yeah. Remember how Alex used to come by everytime we worked so he could get free food?"Maria laughed. "Yeah, and I also remember all those night time walks the three of us used to take."
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Liz Parker & Alex Whitman
Series: Before I Knew You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714129
Kudos: 2





	Anytime You Need a Friend

Note: Some of you probably know the computer jargon that you're about to read, but for anyone who doesn't, here's a few helpful things. I.M.= Instant Message. LOL= Laughing Out Loud. = Grin. = Very Big Grin. A/S/L= Age/Sex/Location. BRB= Be Right Back. Oh, and for anyone who's wondering, as far as I know no one is actually registered under the e-mail accounts I listed, I just made them up. Please don't email those accounts in case someone really does have one of them.

__

_"If you're lonely  
And need a friend  
And troubles seem like  
They never end  
Just remember  
To keep the faith  
And love will be there  
To light the way..."_

Liz dropped down onto a stool at the counter in the Crashdown Cafe and sighed. Maria sat down next to her and looked around the empty diner. "Thank God this shift is almost over."

Liz looked at the clock on the wall. It was 3:21. "8 minutes to go."

"Remember how excited we were to start working here last summer?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Remember how Alex used to come by every time we worked so he could get free food?"

Maria laughed. "Yeah, and I also remember all those night time walks the three of us used to take."

Liz sighed again. "I miss Alex."

"Yeah, me too."

"When is he coming back?"

"Not until the day before school starts." Maria sighed, and then stood up as a customer motioned her over to the cash register.

Liz frowned and propped her head up on her hands, her elbows resting on the counter. It was the beginning of August, and school didn't start until the end of the month.

This summer had gone by so slowly. Usually she looked forward to the summer, because first of all, it meant school was over, and secondly because she, Maria and Alex always spent the three months of freedom hanging out and having fun.

But this summer, Alex's parents had decided to spend the time at his aunt's house in Memphis, and Liz and Maria had spent the entire summer working at the Crashdown.

And anytime Liz wasn't working, she was with her boyfriend, Kyle Valenti. But even though she had a good time with Kyle most of the time, she had more fun with her two best friends.

They were the Three Musketeers. They had been since Mr. Raddish's class in the fifth grade. And until this summer, the three of them had never been apart for more than a week. This was torture.

Maria came over and sat down next to her again. "Our shift's over."

"Okay."

"So are you and Kyle going out tonight?"

"Yeah, he got tickets to the University's baseball game for us and a bunch of his friends."

Maria frowned. "Liz, you hate baseball."

"Kyle didn't know that."

"Any chance I could talk you into telling him you're sick, and coming over to watch some movies with me?"

Liz smiled. "That's what we're doing tomorrow night, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." She frowned again, and then stood up. "Well, I'm going home to take a nice hot bubble bath, and then I'm going to hibernate for the next...Oh, fifteen hours. See ya later."

"See ya," Liz agreed. She watched Maria leave, and then she stood up and headed to the back. She hurried up the stairs and into her family's apartment. A hot bubble bath sounded nice.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz sighed as she realized she only had an hour before Kyle was supposed to pick her up for the game. Just what she wanted to do. Watch a long, boring baseball game with Kyle and nine of his football friends after she'd worked an eight hour shift and was scheduled for another one tomorrow.

She sat down on her bed, staring at the framed picture of her, Maria and Alex that had been taken when she and Maria had first started working at the Crashdown.

She wished she'd taken Maria up on her movie-watching offer. She'd give just about anything to get out of going to the game tonight.

Just then, her computer announced, "You've got mail."

Liz stood up and then sat down at her computer desk. She clicked on "Get New Messages" and waited.

Her eyes brightened as she saw who sent the message.

Date: 99-08-07  
From: Alex Whitman   
To: Liz Parker   
Subject: Life Sucks & So Does Memphis

Liz,

Hey, Parker. You're probably either out with Maria or Kyle having fun tonight, but if by chance you're home, I'm going to be online for a couple hours if you want to chat.

-Alex

Liz smiled, hit the reply button and quickly sent him an e-mail response. Then she stood up to use the phone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex Whitman propped his head up on one hand as he surfed the Internet. He was bored out of his mind. He had been all summer.

Why did Mom and Dad think coming here was going to be fun? he wondered. Well, I guess it has been for them.

His parents sat talking to his aunt and uncle every night while Alex either played his guitar or surfed the Internet. His aunt didn't even have cable.

And since he didn't know anyone in Memphis, he'd spent the whole summer alone.

He missed tv, he missed his own bed, but most of all, Alex missed his friends.

He missed going to the Crashdown and keeping them company while he worked, he missed the sleepovers they had even though they made him watch chick-flicks, and he missed taking walks with them after dark.

Alex wanted to go home.

He stared blankly at the computer screen, and was startled when he heard the voice say, "You've got mail."

He clicked on it and grinned.

Date: 99-08-07  
From: Liz Parker   
To: Alex Whitman   
Subject: Re: Life Sucks & So Does Memphis

Alex~

Hi! Haven't heard from you in awhile! Yeah, I can chat. Just give me a few minutes so I can call Kyle and cancel our plans. I'll be there.

Love,  
Liz

P.S. Have you emailed Maria? She should be home, too.

Alex smiled, then waited anxiously for his friends.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz settled down at her computer, feeling slightly guilty for cancelling her date with Kyle. Then she looked at the subject heading of Alex's email again. Sounded like he was depressed. That was more important than a baseball game.

She quickly logged onto the Internet and clicked on Yahoo! Chat. As she was searching for "Whitty1" she was I.M.'d.

Whitty1: Hey!

Soulsearcher: Hey! How are you?

Whitty1: Bored. And you?

Soulsearcher: Ditto! Did you email Maria?

Whitty1: Yeah. She said she'd be online in a few. What's going on in Roswell?

Soulsearcher: Not a lot. Maria and I have been working all week. Most of the summer, actually. We miss you.

Whitty1: Really?

Soulseacher: Of course! You're our other Musketeer!

Whitty1: I miss you guys, too.

Soulsearcher: As much as I don't want school to start again, I wish it was the end of August so you'd be home.

Whitty1: Thanks, Parker. Oh, hold on a second. Maria just I.M.'d me.

Liz took a drink of her soda as she waited. She glanced at the clock. Good thing she and Maria had the afternoon shift tomorrow. She had a feeling they'd all be online for awhile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ImTeflon: Why don't you invite Liz and I into whatever chat room you're in so all 3 of us can talk?

Whitty1: Good idea. Hold on.

Alex quickly sent invites out to both of his friends so they could all chat at the same time. He closed down the I.M. boxes and smiled as both Liz and Maria joined the Music Chat room. Luckily there was only one other person in the room.

Whitty1: Memphis sucks.

ImTeflon: Like Roswell is a can of peaches.

Whitty1: Yeah, but at least I know people in Roswell.

MusicLover: How far is Nashville from Memphis?

ImTeflon: Liz, are you here?

Soulsearcher: I'm here.

Whitty1: A couple hundred miles, I think.

Music Lover: Do you guys like country music?

ImTeflon: The Dixie Chicks are all right.

Soulsearcher: I like all kinds of music.

Whitty1: I'm more...alternative.

ImTeflon: So what's going on, Alex?

Whitty1: Nothing. I'm just kind of...

Soulsearcher: ...Lonely?

Whitty1: Yeah.

ImTeflon: 

Whitty1: 

Soulsearcher: You know we're here if you need a friend.

Whitty1: I know. Man, I miss you guys.

Ihateeveryone: Aww...Ain't that sweet?

Soulsearcher: What do you say to a nice, long night-walk the first weekend you're home?

Whitty1: Sounds good. Can't do that here. Too much crime.

ImTeflon: Plus we're not there.

Whitty1: True. Wouldn't be fun without you two.

Whitty1: So what's up with you and Kyle these days, Liz?

Soulsearcher: Not much.

ImTeflon: He keeps dragging her to all these stupid sporting events. You saved her from a U.N.M. baseball game tonight.

Whitty1: I thought you hated baseball.

ImTeflon: She does.

Ihateeveryone: You people suck ass. Baseball rulz!

ImTeflon: Shut up. I wasn't talking to you.

Whitty1: Why don't you tell Kyle you'd rather see a movie?

Soulsearcher: I don't want to hurt his feelings. He means well.

Ihateeveryone: You all suck!

Ihateeveryone: You all suck!

Ihateeveryone: You all suck!

Ihateeveryone: You all suck!

Ihateeveryone: You all suck!

ImTeflon: Knock it off!

Iwant2gohome: If you hate everyone, leave the room!

Ihateeveryone: I don't really hate everyone. Just all the people who suck. Like everyone in this room.

ImTeflon: The only one who sucks is you!

Soulsearcher: Don't let him get to you, Maria.

Ihateeveryone: 

Witty1: 

ImTeflon: Get out of this room, freak!

Whitty1: I booted him out of the room. 

Soulsearcher: How?

Whitty1: I have my ways 

ImTeflon: LOL.

Maria grinned. Just then someone I.M.'d her.

Iwant2gohome: You 3 know each other?

ImTeflon: Yeah, we're best friends.

Iwant2gohome: You like Metallica?

ImTeflon: So-so. I'm more of an Alanis Morrisette person.

Iwant2gohome: A/S/L.

ImTeflon: 16/F/NM. You?

Iwant2gohome: 16/M/NM.

ImTeflon: Where at in N.M.?

Iwant2gohome: I don't like to give that out. Too dangerous.

ImTeflon: Okay. Well, which part of the state?

Iwant2gohome: Let's just say...Up North.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitty1: What happened to Maria?

Soulsearcher: Beats me. So are you okay, really? Your subject heading for that email was kind of...pessimistic.

Whitty1: I'm all right. Just wish I was home.

Soulsearcher: I wish you were, too. I wish I could actually talk to you.

Whitty1: Hold on a sec. BRB.

Liz leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms above her head. She glanced over at her clock, surprised to see that two hours had already gone by.

Whitty1: I'm back. Hey, I just got permission to use the phone, so if it's okay I'll get off the Internet and call you. Is is too late there?

Soulsearcher: It's ten, but it's not too late. I'll wait by the phone in case my parents are already in bed.

Whitty1: Okay...Let me just I.M. Maria real quick.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitty1: Hey, DeLuca!

ImTeflon: Oh, sorry, Alex. Got caught up in talking to this guy online. He's from New Mexico.

Whitty1: Okay. Well, Liz and I are getting off the net, and I just wanted to tell you 'bye.

ImTeflon: Take care and write me more often!

Whitty1: I will. See you later.

ImTeflon: Bye.

Iwant2gohome: You still there?

ImTeflon: Yep. So I don't even know your name. What is it?

Iwant2gohome: Cheesehead.

Maria stared at her computer screen. Something clicked in her mind, something from a long time ago, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. But something about this guy suddenly felt very familiar...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz grabbed the phone before it even finished ringing the first time. "Hi, Alex!"

"Hi!"

"So what's going on?" she asked, lying down on her bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Not much, really. I haven't done anything all summer besides play my guitar and surf the Web. Do you have any idea how boring that gets?"

Liz smiled. "I can only imagine."

"It's good to hear your voice, Parker."

She heard the crack in his voice and she felt terrible. She'd had no idea how homesick he'd been. Some best friend she was. "I am so sorry I haven't e-mailed you more. I've been so busy with work and Kyle and everything...I hope you don't think I've forgotten about you or anything, because that, like, couldn't be further from the truth."

"I know. I haven't been that great of a long-distance friend, either."

She laughed, but then her voice grew serious. "Alex, I meant what I said online. Anytime you need a friend, you can call me. Day or night."

"Thanks. It's just weird, you know? Being away from you guys."

"Yeah, I know. But it's almost over. You'll be home soon."

"I can't wait. I never thought I'd miss Roswell, New Mexico."

"It's really boring around here without you. Maria and I are going crazy."

"Well, never fear. I'll be home in a couple weeks and then you can become sane again."

"Looking forward to it." She smiled. She and Alex talked on the phone for almost two hours before he remembered that he was on his aunt and uncle's phone, and had to hang up.

Liz couldn't wait until the end of August. Then the Three Musketeers would ride again.


End file.
